headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Hulkus Pocus
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Larry Goldstein | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Kaley Cuoco; Brian Krause | previous = "Battle of the Hexes" | next = "Vaya Con Leos" }} "Hulkus Pocus" is the eighth episode of season eight of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed and the 166th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Joel J. Feigenbaum with a script written by Liz Sagal. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, November 20th, 2005 at 8:00 pm. In addition to the main cast, this episode also includes guest appearances by Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell, Brandon Quinn as Agent Murphy, Andres Saenz-Hudson as Ernesto, Chad Allen as Emrick, Nigel Gibbs as Jonas and Morgan Rusler as the Soothsayer. Synopsis Agent Murphy calls upon the sisters to help captured a demon who has been infected with a government created virus that causes magical beings to turn "Incredible Hulk." They have to find an antidote to the virus after Billie catches it. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is production code number: 62015-08-165. * Production crew members Jonathan Levin, Elizabeth Hunter, Jeannine Renshaw, Peter Chomsky, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano, Rob Wright; James L. Conway, and Jon Par are all credited during the opening credit sequence of this episode. * Production crew members Brad Kern, Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and Larry Goldstein are all credited during the end-title credit sequence of this episode. * Actress Holly Marie Combs receives a special "...and Holly Marie Combs as 'Piper'" credit in this episode. * Actor Andres Hudson is credited as Andres Saenz-Hudson in this episode. * Actress Majken Poulson is credited as Majken Poulsen in this episode. * Actress Corinna Everson is credited as Corey Everson in this episode. * This is the sixteenth and final episode of Charmed directed by Joel J. Feigenbaum. It is his only episode from season eight of the series. He previously directed the season six episode, "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father". * This is the first episode of Charmed written by Liz Sagal. She writes two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "The Last Temptation of Christy". Allusions * The title of this episode is a reference to the Hulk. The Hulk is a fictional comic book character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby for Marvel Comics. He first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 in 1962. The Hulk is actually a scientist named Doctor Robert Bruce Banner, who survives an otherwise lethal exposure to gamma radiation, which causes him to transform into a giant, green rage monster known as the Hulk. Where can I find it? * This episode is included on disc 3 of the Charmed: The Complete Eighth Season DVD collection by Paramount Home Entertainment. * This episode is included on disc 45 of the Charmed: The Complete Series DVD boxset (as well as "Book of Shadows" edition) by Paramount Home Entertainment. * This episode has been made available through the Netflix instant streaming video service. * The beginning of the episode can be viewed on YouTube. * A clip from the episode can be viewed on YouTube. Quotes * Piper Halliwell: You remember Billie? Cute, blond and perky? Yeah, she's gonna die! .... * Paige Matthews: Are you trying to charm me? * Henry Mitchell: You think I'm charming? * Paige Matthews: No, I don't. .... * Paige Matthews: Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on little Ramon. * Piper Halliwell: Don't you mean Henry. * Paige Matthews: No, I mean Ramon. * Phoebe Halliwell: Give him a kiss for me. * Paige Matthews: Henry? * Phoebe Halliwell: No. Ramon. .... * Piper Halliwell: Oh come on. She's got to go to Henry, I've got to romance my husband. It's just a baby, it doesn't bite. * Paige Matthews: Did I miss something? * Phoebe Halliwell: Nothing. * Piper Halliwell: A lot. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh Paige, Henry called last night for you. * Paige Matthews: Why? What did he want? * Phoebe Halliwell: Uh, I don't know but I'm pretty sure he wants you. * Paige Matthews: That's ridiculous. * Piper Halliwell: Why? Don't you like him? * Paige Matthews: No. * Phoebe Halliwell: Really? Then why is your face turning read? * Paige Matthews: It's not turning red, I probably put too much blush on. * Leo Wyatt: It's kind of turning red. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2005 television episodes